Destiel AU
by OKAZAKIL
Summary: A story about a budding romance between stubborn Dean Winchester and an ambitious Castiel Novak along with the twists and turns of their everyday life after being abandoned by their father. Instagram:@okazakilfic
1. Chapter 1

Dean leaned against his locker as he waited for Sammy to get out of his 3rd period class. He wanted to take his younger brother to lunch and make sure he had his lunch money. It was his first year in high school and Dean just wanted to make sure it was going ok. A senior in a football jersey walked up to Dean, it was his best friend Will. "Aye Winchester let's go! Whatcha waiting for? I wanna get in before they run out of pudding!", Will whined. "I'm waiting for Sammy, just go on without me.", Dean replied. "Stop waiting on your dweeb of a brother and lets go", the boy said not realizing who he had just insulted. Dean grabbed two fistfuls of the boy's shirt and slammed him against the locker he was just casually leaning on, "If you ever and i mean EVER insult my baby brother again, I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll cough out my laces." Dean let go and the boy scurried of to the cafeteria, he had never lashed out like that at Will. A boy with dark hair and blue eyes walked up to him and curiously asked, "How do you get to Cafeteria A?". Dean was shockingly staring into the boy's eyes, unable to look away. After a second he nervously replied, "Uh i'm heading there in a second...uh...I can take you if you wanna wait?" The boy nodded and patiently waited. Sammy came waltzing down the hallway with a boy the same age by his side, "Hey Dean", he said with a wave. Dean motioned for the dark haired boy to follow him, they walked behind Sammy and his new friend. It was getting awkward so Dean tried making small talk, "Is this your first year here? Im Dean". "Yeah i just moved here from New Jersey, I'm Castiel but you can call me Cas" "Thats hella far from here. Why'd you move to Lawrence?", Dean asked politely. "Just needed a new change of scenery", replied the dark haired boy as he played with the hem of his shirt. They quickly arrived at the cafeteria, Dean stupidly said, "Well guess we're here, now you just gotta find your table." He immediately regretted it as he knew the boy was new and had new friends. Dean began walking away embarrassed when he heard the dark haired boy shout after him, "WAIT, do you think I can sit with you today?" It took everything he had to not have a big smile plastered on his face as he nodded and motioned the boy over to the table a could feet away. "Hey", Dean said to Will, Justin, and Justin's girlfriend Molly. He sat down, Cas sat next to him and pulled out his lunch. The group laughed and Dean scowled at them, "what!?", they said in unison. Cas' face turned a bright red as he shoved his lunch back in his backpack. "Where'd you crawl out from?", Will laughed. "Uhhhh...what?", Cas mumbled. The two boys and girl laughed again, Cas' face grew more red by the second. Dean didn't know what to do, "What is on your feet!?", Will shouted. Cas tucked his feet further under the table in an effort to hide his torn sneakers. Dean reached over the table and socked Will's arm, "Owwwww", he yelled in disbelief, "What was that for?". "For being an ass", Dean quickly retorted. Cas laughed and Will gave him a dirty look before yelling, "You know what!? Leave you freak". Cas grabbed his backpack and stood up about to leave before Dean grabbed his and shot up. 'Where do you think you're going, Winchester?", Justin blurted out. "With him", Dean shouted in the boy's face before rushing to catch up with Cas. "Hey i'm sorry about what they said, they're assholes.", Dean apologized over and over again. "It's fine...wanna get out of here?", Cas asked. "Please", Dean sighed as the two exited the cafeteria and out the double doors, to Dean's Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys got into the 67' Chevy Impala with some quickness for fear they'd get caught and dragged back. "Where'd you get a car like this?", Cas said in amazement. "My dad gave it to me a year or two ago. ", Dean chuckled. After a minute or two of riding in silence Dean flipped the radio on. He tapped against the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was on. Cas was staring out of the window, admiring the scenic view outside of the car. After 20 minutes of driving Cas suddenly realized he had no idea where they were going, he turned to Dean and hesitantly questioned, "um...where are we even going?". Dean laughed and said, "I'm taking you to my favorite spot." Cas nodded, he was getting nervous, something about the strange muscular brown haired boy made him feel weird. There was a weird feeling in his stomach every time he looked into Dean's eyes. Cas caught himself staring at the boy sitting next to him and quickly focused his gaze out the window before Dean realized he was staring at him like a stalker. A half an hour passed, Cas looked at his watch for the 10th time in 5 minutes. "You got some place to be?", Dean mumbled. "Uh I just gotta be home by 7:30", Cas replied, a bit embarrassed. "You realize it's only 1 right?", Dean laughed. Cas laughed along with him and Dean's heart skipped a little, he didn't understand what was so appealing about the boy next to him laughing and snorting and then laughing harder at his own snort. Dean wanted to be closer to the boy, he wanted to hold him in his arms and run his fingers through his hair. He needed to be pressed against the dark haired angel-like boy sitting next to him. Dean snapped out of it in time to catch the exit he was supposed to take. Cas confusingly asked, "why are we here", when he saw a sign that said Make Out Mountain. "I wanted to show you the view, I thought maybe you'd like to take a few pictures", Dean replied, pointing to the camera bag slung over the boys shoulder. Cas looked at his camera, he loved taking pictures, he smiled at the sincerity of the boy sitting next to him. Cas had a sudden urge to take the boy's hand in his. His hand was inches from Dean's before he realized what he was doing, he just casually set his hand down as to not tip off the boy of what he was about to do. Dean saw Cas hand and he felt as if the boy wanted him to grab it. He was afraid, he had never been this nervous before. Dean counted off in his head "1….2...3" and then grabbed the dark haired boys hand. He intertwined his hand in Cas, he caught himself holding his breath. He was scared that the boy would jerk his hand back and yell at him for doing such an action. Cas was startled at Dean"s boldness but he held his hand the way he had wanted to seconds before. Dean parked the car and turned off the engine. They say there for a second before Dean awkwardly said, "wanna get out and take some shots". He really didn't want to get out, he wanted to sit there and hold the boy's hand longer. Cas broken-heartedly replied, "yeah sure", he let go of the boy's hand and stepped out. He grabbed his camera and threw the bag back in the seat of the car. Dean was angry at himself for ruining one of the best moments in his life. When he got out, the dark haired boy was already a few paces ahead of him gasping at the view. Cas was snapping picture after picture. "Wow..", he sighed as he spun around to face Dean. Cas picked up his camera and pointed it at Dean, he took a few pictures before Dean realized what he was doing. He automatically started laughing and covering his face, "no stop it!", Cas yelled at him when he started covering his face. Dean chased after Cas to get him to stop taking pictures of him, Cas got a bunch of pictures of the boy running and holding up his hand to block his face. Dean tackled Cas on the dirt path, panting. He was now on top of Cas, staring into his crystal blue eyes. Dean didn't realize what he was doing, he pushed his lips against the dark haired boys. They kissed ever so passionately, it seemed to last a blissful eternity. Their kiss was cut short when a car pulled up and a boy got out and shouted, "WINCHESTER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The two boys horrifyingly looked at the teen shouting from the car. It was Will, Justin was in the driver's seat with a look of shock and anger displayed across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean jumped up off of Cas and dusted off his jeans, "What are you doing here?", Dean muttered nervously. Cas was on his feet now grabbing his camera off the floor of where he and Dean had just kissed. "How could you do this to us!?", Justin yelled childishly. "I didn't do anything to you", Dean replied grabbing Cas' hand and pulling him behind his back. Dean had a feeling this was about to get a bit ugly, he had to protect Cas. Justin and Will got out of the car and Dean took a step backwards, Cas standing behind him. "How could you!? You did this you freak!", Will yelled at Cas, Cas flinched and put a hand on Dean's back. Dean felt the comfort of Cas' hand on his back, softly grabbing his shirt. "Don't talk to him like that!", Dean shouted in the boy's face. "What are you gonna do about it, Winchester?", Justin snorted as Will pushed Dean. Dean regained his balance but Justin was already behind him, grabbing Cas and dragging him to the ground. Dean spun around furiously, he took two steps and grabbed Justin by the shirt and threw him to the ground. Dean was lost in his anger, he jumped on top of Justin and began wailing on him. His knuckles hurt but he kept going, Will was screaming at him, Cas was trying to get him to stop, and Molly was crying and video taping. Cas grabbed Deans shoulders and pulled him off, Dean lost it, he began crying into Cas' chest. "Im sorry...I'm so sorry..", Dean cried into Cas' chest, his voice barely audible. "What the hell Winchester? How could you do that to one of your own friends!?", Will screamed in his face. Dean pushed him away and got to his feet, he put his hands up. "I'm don't want to hit you too", Dean mumbled. Will looked at him with a face full of anger, "No", he yelled back. Dean dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands, he felt so bad for Justin but he had to protect Cas. What if he hurt Cas? Dean had to defend him. He couldn't let anyone ever touch Cas. While Dean was distracted, Will had walked over to Cas and put his hand over his mouth and was dragging him to the side of the clif. Cas couldn't swim well, if he went over, he wouldn't be able to survive the lake below. It was quite, Dean looked up, his heart dropped when he realized what Will was doing the dark haired boy. Dean jumped to his feet and ran to where Will was dragging Cas, Dean somehow knew that Cas wouldn't be able to make it if he went over. Dean was almost to the two boys when Will pushed Cas over the side. "NOOOOO", Dean yelled, he didn't hesitate, he jumped over the side after Cas. The impact of the water hit like a ton of bricks, he looked around to find Cas. Cas was thrashing in the water next to him, he was drowning. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him to the surface, Cas took a deep breath in. Dean wrapped the boy's arms around his neck and began swimming to the edge where there was land. Dean pulled him up on the shore and collapsed. He was breathing heavily when he felt a hand on his stomach, it was Cas. "You ok?", Dean muttered. "Thank you", Cas blurted out. "For what", Dean asked, not even realizing that he had just saved the boy. "Saving me, I can't believe you jumped in after me...nobody would ever have done that for ME", Cas cried, he was now clinging to Dean in an effort to find warmth. "I think I love you….", Dean muttered quietly. He instantly regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. It took a moment for the words to register in Cas' mind, but he didn't hesitate to kiss the boy who had just saved him. Their lips pressed together in a flurry of love and passion, Dean had one hand on Cas' jawline and the other on his lower back. Dean pressed against Cas, he pushed him onto his back while still kissing him. Their lips locked and their bodies pressed together. The world melted away, at the moment it was just them. Dean pressed his body onto Cas', he was now on top of him, he was careful not to put all of his weight down and crush the poor boy. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's wet hair, he had a hand on Dean's arm. He could feel the muscles move under Dean's skin, he could feel the heat radiate off of his chest, he could hear Dean's heartbeat race faster and faster. Dean slipped his hand under the bottom of Cas' shirt, he traced his fingers along his waist. Cas could feel the tingling of Dean's hand, it felt like 1000 volts of electricity shooting out of his fingertips into his stomach. Cas knew it wasn't the right spot to be doing what they were doing, he blamed their actions on trying to get warm. Cas hesitated for a second before pulling Dean's shirt over his head, Dean gladly let him slide it off, Cas threw it to his right and kept kissing Dean. Dean ran his hand over Cas' belt buckle, he slipped his hand into the soaking wet jeans that his partner was wearing. Within moments Cas was gripping Dean's back, his nails digging into the boys soft skin. The faster Dean went, the worse Cas dug his nails. An hour later, the boys were dressed and heading to the car, Dean had an arm around Cas and his jacket in his other hand. They had to hike a mile back to the car, when they got back Dean laid a blanket down so they wouldn't get the car seat wet, he wrapped another one around Cas. He cranked the heat up all the way until Cas' bottom lip stopped shivering. "I don't usually do this…", Dean said, he didn't want Cas to think he slept with anyone the first day they met. "I know", Cas replied as he scooted closer to Dean, he laid his head upon the bigger boys shoulder. Cas looked as his watch, it was 6:30. "I gotta be home in an hour", Cas jerked up realizing how late it was. "Its ok, we will make it in time.", Dean said calmly. After half an hour of silent driving and stolen kisses, they arrived at a small 3 bedroom, brown house. Cas leaned over and kissed Dean before unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. "Wait!", Dean shouted before Cas was completely out of the car. Cas turned around and leaned into the window after shutting the door, "What?", he laughed. "What's your number, so i can text you later?", Dean said shyly. Cas grabbed a paper and pen out of his backpack and scribbled down 10 crude numbers. He handed it to Dean before turning around and running back into the house. Dean waited till Cas was in the house and the door was shut before sighing and driving away. It was late by the time Dean made it home, Sam was on the couch still watching tv. "Where have you been, why are you wet, why are you smiling like that?", Sam questioned Dean. "Leave me alone. Have you eaten?", Dean said coldly. "Yeah, Dad is working late again, he won't be back till tomorrow.", Same said sadly. "Bedtime, it's 10:30, you've got school tomorrow.", Dean parented. Sam groaned and turned of the television before rushing upstairs to his room. Dean checked on him on his way to his own room, Sam was out cold. Dean got out of his wet clothes and jumped into bed, he checked his phone. _One new message_. It was Cas…


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's eyes lit up as he read the text that displayed itself on his screen. _Hey weirdo_ , Dean laughed at the text Cas had just sent. He quickly typed back, _Hey angel_. He was attempting to flirt but for some reason it was harder than when he flirted with his past girlfriends. Dean didn't understand why he had fallen for this dark haired, blue eyed angel. He was a guy, Dean was only into girls so why was this boy different? Within seconds, Dean's phone buzzed again to notify him of an incoming text. _I'm far from an angel_. Dean turned his light off and shut his door, it was 10:55 now. _You're an angel to me_. He immediately wanted to take back the corny text. He threw his head back and let out a groan of embarrassment. 2 minutes passed and he didn't have a reply, 5 minutes and nothing, 10 minutes and the boy had lost all hope. Dean hoped he had just fallen asleep and not ignoring him because of the weird text. Dean was half asleep when his phone buzzed twice, he grabbed his phone in excitement. _Im scared. Sorry I didn't see your text._ He was confused, why was the dark haired boy scared? Dean wouldn't let anyone ever hurt him. Dean replied, _Of_ _what?_ He looked at the time on his phone, it was 11:30. He had school tomorrow but he didn't care, he'd rather stay up all night texting Cas. _Will and Justin._ Dean had a flash of fury as he read the two names Cas ha just sent. _I won't let them hurt you. Can I ask you something that may be weird?_ Dean hesitated for a moment before sending the text. _Yeah of course, what's up_? The reply was almost instant. _Will you go out with me?_ Dean waited a few seconds before hitting send, he threw his phone to the end of the bed and buried his face in his pillow. What if he said no? Dean was generally scared of the reply. _Yes. I'll see you tomorrow night._ Dean was ecstatic when he read the text. He quickly replied night and laid down. He couldn't wait to see him the next day. It felt as if he had 5 minutes of sleep before his alarm woke him up. He got dressed in a grey tshirt, jeans, a leather jacket, and some boots. He did his hair quickly and rushed down stairs. He was so distracted by Cas that he almost forgot to give Sammy breakfast. They were out the door by 7, they both got in the Impala. "Dean?", Sam said while Dean started the car. He flung his backpack into the back seat, "What's up?", Dean said while pulling out of the driveway. "Who was that kid you were walking with at lunch? I couldn't find you after lunch. ", Sam questioned. "Look Sam, no matter what happens or what people say, I am your brother and I love you and this is who I am. ", Dean mumbled. They were 10 minutes from the school when Sammy said, "Dean I know you like him". Dean stopped the car and looked over at his brother, "How?". "I saw the way you looked at him and you left with him and didn't come back for hours. I saw you texting him this morning. If you like him, its ok, I think he's pretty cool. Ask him out Dean", Sam said. Dean nodded his head and started driving again, tears in his eyes. His little brother was everything to him and he accepted him for who he was. They pulled into the school parking lot, Dean parked and grabbed his backpack, "See you at lunch Sammy". "Stop calling me that", Sam whined. Dean took off to his first period class, he sat at his seat and looked at his phone. He hated this class, English Lit was boring to him. "Hey weirdo", a familiar voice said. Dean jerked his head up and laughed when he realized who was sitting next to him. Cas leaned down and gave him a kiss before taking his seat. Dean could feel the hatred and eyes on him but he didn't care, he was lost in his love for Cas. The bell rang and the two boys got up and grabbed their stuff. "What's your next class?", Dean asked as they left the classroom. "Uhh...Math 2 with ", Cas responded, looking at his schedule. "No way!", Dean yelled a little too loudly. "That my next class too", Dean said. Cas pressed his hand into Dean's and intertwined their fingers, they held hands till their reached their class. They sat in the back, an hour later the bell rang. Cas didn't have the same third period so Dean told him he'd pick him up for lunch. Lunch came and they decided to avoid the cafeteria, they left and went to In n Out. They went back, Cas didn't have any afternoon classes with Dean but told him that he could hang out after school. The rest of the day went by like molasses, all Dean could focus on was Cas. The final bell rang out and Dean grabbed his backpack and was out the door before any other student could stand up. By the time Dean got to his car, Cas was casually leaning on it. Sam came running up before Dean got to the car. He saw Sammy talking to Cas, he was smiling really big and laughing along with Sam. Dean reached the car in time to hear Sam say, "Yeah he realllllyyyy likes you", Dean blushed and punched Sam in the arm. None of the seat belts worked in the back so the all three sat in the front, Cas chose to sit in the middle. He reached over and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek while he was starting the car. Dean smiled at him and they drove away, "Wanna come to our house!?", Sam asked like an excited toddler getting a new toy. Cas nodded and laughed, the two talked the whole car ride and Dean just sat there and laughed along. Never had he ever been so happy, they finally pulled up to their house. Their dad was already gone and there was a note on the fridge, I'll be gone for a few days for a business meeting in Reno. Dean rolled his eyes and threw the note in the trash. He quickly made Sam a snack and told him to start on his homework. He took Cas upstairs to his room. Before Dean turned back around from closing the door, Cas had pushed him against it and was kissing him. Dean grabbed a handful of the boys shirt and waist while pulling him closer. Cas ran a hand down Dean's torso till he got to the top of his jeans. Cas slowly unbuttoned them and Dean pulled away, "My little brother is right downstairs what if he hears?", Dean said apologetically. "He won't", Cas said as he kissed Dean again. He slipped his hand into Dean's unbuttoned pants. Dean let out a sigh as Cas continued. Dean's knees felt weak, he bit his lip and leaned his head back. Cas kissed his neck gently. Dean regained his balance and pushed Cas onto the bed. Cas continued as Dean grabbed a handful of the sheets and groaned. Dean's breathing was getting heavy and before long there was a wet spot in Dean's jeans. He rolled over on top of Cas and pinned him down. Cas ripped off Dean's shirt and took off his belt. Dean was already unbuttoning Cas' shirt. Before long, the two were under the sheets. Dean was too caught up in Cas to hear the footsteps on the stairs. Sam walked in and screamed, "MY EYES". Dean jerked back and covered Cas' body. Their clothes were too far to reach. "Sam...uh...it's not what it looks like...we're just...uh...wrestling", Dean knew Sam wouldn't buy it, he was smarter than that and he was old enough to understand. Sam laughed and quickly closed the door before making mock gagging sounds. Dean laughed and looked at Cas, "Told ya", he said before jumping off the bed and redressing. Cas groaned, "I don't wanna get up". Dean laughed and walked back over to the bed, gently kissing Cas he said,"Fun is over, we've been busted". Cas laughed and dragged Dean down, he kissed him again and again. Dean got up for fear of never being able to leave, he threw Cas his clothes and looked at his phone. It was already 4. Cas was already dressed but was looking around the room as if he lost something. "What's wrong?", Dean questioned. "My phone, idk where it is", Cas panicked. "Relax, it's gotta be here somewhere", Dean said calmly. Dean began searching, he looked under the bed and laughed. He held up the phone and looked at the relieved boy. "Thanks babe", Cas said before kissing his cheek. Dean's heart skipped a beat when he heard the term Cas had just said. They walked down stairs and found a horrified Sam watching TV. "Thank god you're finally done", Sam mocked. "Oh shut up", Dean retorted. They watched a movie until it was time to take Cas home. Sam wanted to come with but Dean said no. Dean pulled up to Cas' house, there was a man on the front porch. Cas sighed and got out, the man walked over to Cas and started screaming in his face. He pushed Cas, Dean jumped out of the car and ran to where he was. "Who the hell are you? Are you the fag that's with my boy", the man said angrily and then pushed Dean. Dean punched the man in the face and he fell. "Leave and don't ever come back, you're a disgrace", the man told Cas. "Come on", Dean said as he grabbed Cas hand and led him back to his car, "You're coming home with me".


	5. Chapter 5

Dean waited for Cas to get in the car before shutting his door, he flipped off the angry man and got in himself. "Who in the hell was that guy?", Dean asked annoyed. "My dad…", Cas said holding back the tears. "My dad's gonna be gone for a while, wanna stay with me?", Dean questioned sympathetically. Cas nodded and looked out the window as Dean drove away, it took a lot for him to choke back the tears. They pulled into the driveway and got out and were two steps from the door when Cas impatiently yelled, "Damnit I don't have any clothes!". Dean took his hand and said, "Don't worry we'll figure this out". Cas gave him a small smile and they walked inside, Sam was surprised to see Cas again. "Shut up", Dean mumbled just as Sam started to open his mouth. He frowned and crossed his arms like a little kid does. Dean shut the door of his bedroom and looked around for a second. "Here you can wear this for now", Dean stuttered as he handed Cas one of his shirts and some flannel pants. "The pants are optional", Dean winked. Cas smacked his arm and changed his clothes. "Do you want or need anything?", Dean said quietly. Cas shook his head no and jumped in bed, it was already 10. He was so physically and mentally exhausted that all he wanted to do was sleep. Dean shut of the light and got in bed next to him, he wrapped one arm around Cas's' waist and the Cas laid on his other arm. Dean made sure Cas was tucked in and comfortable, he pressed his body as close as possible and snuggled. 6:30 came and the annoying sound of Dean's alarm rang out. Dean shut it off and laid back down, Cas started to get up but Dean dragged him back into bed. "You deserve a break, we'll go tomorrow", Dean sleepily mumbled. "Amen to that", Cas said before getting back under the covers. He pressed his face into Dean's chest and felt his arms wrap around him. There wasn't anywhere in the world Cas would want to be than right here laying with Dean. 20 minutes passed and there was a knock at the door, it was Sam. "Um are you gonna take me to school or….", Sam said obviously annoyed. "Shit...yeah hold on", Dean sighed. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping boy in his bed before softly whispering, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna drop Sam off". Dean got his shoes and his jacket on, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. "Are you not going today?", Sam suspiciously questioned when the two got in the car. "No I'm gonna stay with Cas, he's in a rough place right now. That ok with you Dad?", Dean mocked. Sam rolled his eyes and kept silent until they reached the school. Sam got out and Dean yelled after him, "I'll be back to pick you up after school, have a nice day Sammy". Sam yelled back, "Don't bother, I'm staying after and my friends mom is gonna give me a ride". Dean nodded and waited for Sam to disappear into the seemingly never ending crowd of kids, before driving away. He got back home and walked upstairs, all he wanted to do was climb back in bed with Cas. The boy was still sleeping when he went in the room, he kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket in a corner before gently getting back in bed. He felt Cas roll over and snuggle closer to his chest, he wrapped the blanket around them and got comfortable. It was 10 when they both woke up, Dean got up before Cas and was making breakfast downstairs when a groggy Cas made his way into the kitchen. He smiled when he smelt the bacon Dean was cooking up, "Hey there sunshine", Dean mocked. "Whatcha making, hot stuff", Cas laughed. Cas made his way to wear Dean stood at the stove, he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and gave him a kiss before sitting down. "How hungry are you?", Dean asked as he set up some food on a plate. "Starving", Cas groaned. The two ate and laughed, while Dean cleaned Cas went to find some clothes that Dean said he could wear. He came back down a little while later in jeans and a flannel button down, Dean whistled when he came down. Cas blushed and rolled his eyes. "What's the plan for today?", Cas asked bored of sitting around. "It's a surprise", Dean mysteriously replied. Cas groaned and got his shoes on while Dean grabbed his jacket. They drove off soon after, 15 minutes went by where the two boys were silent. Finally Dean broke the silence," You doing ok". "I'm fine", Cas said as he looked out of the window afraid of the tears welling up in his eyes. 20 minutes later they reached they're destination, it was a library. Cas was extatic he loved reading so much it hurt. They went in and Dean patiently waited for Cas to pick out a book he seemed to deem good enough. There was a couch in the back, Dean sat down and Cas sat next to him, he put his arm around Cas as he started his book. Dean didn't groan or complain, he just wanted to be near Cas he didn't care where it was or what they were doing. If reading a book about angels and heaven made Cas happy then Dean would stay and hold him until he was done reading it. Cas sighed and shut the book, "give up already?", Dean questioned. "No I finished it", Cas laughed. "That book is over 300 pages and we've only been here for an hour and a half!", Dean was shocked at how wonderful his boyfriend was. "I didn't like the ending", Cas complained. "Why not? Cliffhanger?", Dean mumbled. "No I didn't like it because it was the end", Cas whined. Dean laughed, "wanna get another book or you wanna go get something to eat?" "I'm definitely hungry", Cas cried out. They were diving and looking for a place to eat when Dean got a phone call, he was driving and couldn't answer it. He asked Cas to pick it up for him. "Hello?", Cas answered. "Hi is this the gaurdian of Sam Winchester?", the voice asked. Cas had it on speaker and Dean nodded confused. "Yes who is this?", Cas asked the voice. "Well it seems poor Sam has gotten in a fight and needs to be picked up but the weird part is, Sam won't tell us who beat him up." The voice went on and on. Dean jerked the wheel around so hard Cas was afraid he'd go flying out of the window. Dean was back at the school in 10 minutes flat. He was already opening the door to the school before Cas could even get out of the car. He had to run to keep up with Dean. Before long they got to the main office where poor Sammy sat in a chair with ice on his face. He has a busted lip, a broken nose, a black eye, and several bruises and cuts on the rest of his face. Dean walked up to the desk and furiously asked, "What the fuck happened to him? You're supposed to watch him and keep kids safe why the hell did this happen?". The woman was taken aback by Dean's sudden rage. "It happened at lunch", the woman answered timidly. "Dean….", Cas mumbled and put a hand on his arm." Dean spun around and yelled "What!?". Cas wasn't bothered by the rudeness he knew he was just protective, "He told me", Cas replied in a gentle voice. "Told you what?", Dean said a bit more calmly. "Who did it", Cas hesitated. "Who?", Dean questioned. "Let's take this into the hall", Cas whispered to him. The two walked back out into the hall, "ok what?", Dean insisted. "It was Will and Justin", Cas said as he shook his head. "I should've never left him here alone", he cried. Cas took Dean in his arms, "its ok you couldn't have known". "But I should've", he said as he began to cry. He was too angry to care about who saw him cry. He wiped his tears and said, "Lets take Sammy home". Cas nodded and went back to get the boy as Dean signed him out. The three of them laughed their way to In N Out and had a blast drinking milkshakes and eating fries. When they got home Sam passed out on the couch. Dean looked at his phone, he had one new message. _Like our present?_ Deans rage was fueled once again. How dare they not only hurt Sam but then mock him about it. He typed back a threat and said if they wanted to fight someone than fight him. 4 o'clock came and there was a knock at the door, Cas opened it. Dean was busy sitting on the couch with the passed out Sammy. Cas opened the door and yelled for Dean. Before Dean could jump in, Will and Justin pushed Cas into the door and locked it behind them...


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fag Princess and his boyfriend", Will cackled. Dean's face went cold with anger. "Awwwww is the poor princess angry?", Justin mocked. Justin grabbed Cas by the hair yanking him to the ground. Dean jumped up and charged at the two older boys. He got a fist to the gut before he could even get close to Cas. Dean grunted, trying to catch his breath. "If you even think of hurting him I will murder you, revive you, and then murder you again", Dean spat. Justin and Will laughed and spit in Cas's face. Sammy was in the corner with his knees pressed to his chest. Dean was so focused on what Justin was doing to Cas he didn't notice Will slowly shuffling his way towards Sam. Dean charged at Justin, this time Will was too far to help. The two crashed into the front door, during the impact Justin had let go of his grip on Cas who had know stood up and stood by Dean's side. Dean punched Justin in the face again and again while Cas held him down. Dean stopped after a cry rang through the house, he looked up. Sam, he wasn't in his corner, he was being dragged up the stairs. Dean had already leapt up off of Justin and was running up the stairs before Cas had even heard the scream. Cas thought it'd be best if he stayed and had a chat with Justin. Dean was halfway up the stairs when Will had reached the top with a hold of Sam's shirt. Will turned and with the evilest smile, pushed Sammy down the stairs. Dean caught Sam and held him to his chest trying to protect him as much as possible as they tumbled head first down the stairs.

With a thud they reached the bottom of the staircase. Cas pushed himself off the ground and ran towards the injured boys. Sam had landed on top of Dean. Dean had gotten most of the pain while protecting Sammy. Cas helped Sam up and Dean slowly raised his own bruised body up off the ground. "Take Sammy and my car, leave….GO NOW!", Dean muttered as he handed Cas his car keys. With a look of worry on his face, he grabbed Sam's arm and headed for the door. They stepped over the boy who still lay by the front door, bruised and bloody. Cas started the car and left, he didn't know what to do or where to go. All he knew is he had to get Sam safe. Dean looked back up the stairs at the grinning boy. He laughed and said, "You might wanna run". "I'm not afraid of you Winchester!", Will retorted. "You didn't just hurt me….you hurt my Sammy….I'm about to kick your ass little boy", He said as he made his way up the stairs. Will gave a little push on Dean chest, expecting him to fall back down the steps. Instead, Dean grabbed ahold of the boy's arms and flung him down the stairs. The boy must've hit his head hard cause he didn't get back up after he hit the bottom. Dean grabbed his cellphone off the floor, dialed 911 and explained everything. He then called Cas and told him that it was ok to come back. Cas was back at the house before the cops showed up. 10 minutes later two officers knocked on the door, Cas held Sam on the couch. Dean opened the door and pointed towards the two injured boys they had dragged into the living room. The officer's gaze shifted from Dean to Cas and back to Dean again. "Everyone ok?", The first officer asked. "Well except them…", Dean mumbled. The officer nodded, the second officer had already called an ambulance to take the two injured ones away. "I assume we'll be writing up a few restraining orders?", the second officer asked. "Yes please", Cas replied from the couch. "You three come in tomorrow and we'll get the paperwork situated, y'all have a nice night." The officer explained. The two older boys nodded. After everyone was gone Dean looked at Cas and Sam and asked, "Who else needs some ice cream?". Sam's face instantly lit up at the mention of the dairy treat. The three of them hit the road, the farthest ice cream shop as their destination. They just wanted to be far far away from everything that had just taken place…..


	7. Chapter 7

2 months later, they hadn't heard or seen anything from the two boys that had attacked them. Cas had officially moved in. About a month ago Dean was panicking, their father hadn't been home since leaving the note. Dean was livid, his father never texted nor called him to tell him the trip was going on longer than expected. Until he got a text that said:

 _Dean,_

 _Please do not be angry with me. I am not a father you need nor want. The house is completely paid off, you won't ever have to worry about having to pay it. You are old enough to take care of Sammy. We both know you've been his father since day 1. I'm not coming home. Don't come looking for me. Sammy and you are better off without me. I'm proud of you son. Take care_.

Deans heart snapped in two but a part of him was overjoyed. His father was never really there anyways. He didn't tell Sam until three weeks after the text. Sam was happy, he liked being with Dean more than his actual father. After that Cas officially moved in and their lives were going great. Sam walked into Dean's room while Cas was at work, "Dean?", he mumbled while looking at the floor. "What's up little bro?", Dean joked to lighten the mood. Sam nervously asked, "So….I kind of have a crush on this kid at school….is it ok if I have them over for dinner?". Dean laughed, "Of course Sammy, of course. When is she coming over?". Sam looking even more nervous said, "Well….its not a girl….it's this kid Gabriel. Remember? The kid I met on the first day of school. "Sammy…..why would you ask me? Of course! You don't have to tell me you like him. Sammy I am so so so so sorry you thought you had to come out", Deans heart was filled with love only his brother and Cas would ever get. "It's ok Dean! Can he come over tomorrow night?", Sam was a whole lot more confident and happy. Dean nodded and Sam ran back to his room to his phone. Cas came home and flopped on the bed. "Anything interesting happen?", he asked. "Nothing really, Sam is bringing his new boyfriend to dinner tomorrow night. Also I finally fixed the garbage disposal.", Dean stated calmly. Cas jumped up off the bed and started jumping up and down, "SAM HAS A BOYFRIEND?", a smile plastered across his face. "Well not yet, he invited him to dinner but I don't know if their official or not." Dean laughed. Cas sprinted to Sams room. "ASK HIM OUT ASK HIM OUT", Cas yelled. "DEAAAANNNNNNN", Sam groaned his cheeks getting rosey. "Go away go away go away", Sam whined as he attempted to push Cas out of his room. "I cannnntttt wallkkk myyyyy leeeegggss arreeeenntttt woooorrrkkkinnnngggg", Cas mocked and pretended to collapse. Sam finally pushed Cas all the way out and he laughed and went back to his and deans room. The next day rolled by fast. Before he knew it he was picking up Sam and his date. "Where to?", Dean politely asked as if he was a Chauffeur Sam hired. Sam sat up and adjusted his tie, "Casa De La Winchester, please". Sam tried his best to sound fancy. Gabriel laughed, "Sounds 'fancy'". They reached the house and as Sam and Gabe got close to the door Cas opened it. He was wearing a waitor's outfit from his work. He beckoned the two boys inside. "Right this was gentlemen, this will be your table", Cas motioned to the one table in the middle of the living room. They had moved all the furniture out of it to make it look like an actual restaurant. Gabe wasn't buying it but he thought Sam and his family were cute for trying. There were two menus on the table with three options on it.

 _Apple Pecan Salad $6.99_

 _Hickory Smoked Ham Sandwhich $7.50_

 _Famous Four Cheese Mac $9.75_

Gabe laughed at the menu choices. He settled for the Mac N Cheese. Sam got the sandwhich. Dean cooked the meals as Cas deleivered it to the table as a real waitor would do. They ate and talked as Dean and Cas gushed from the kitchen. They finished and Cas came back to collect the dishes and drop off the "check". He laid down a $20 bill that Dean had given him to put on the "bill". Cas came back and grabbed the bill. He then later came back and asked if they had wanted desert. "Do you?", Sam asked Gabe. Gabe nodded excitedly, "Wanna share?". Sam blushed and ordered a ice cream milkshake with two straws. Dean rolled his eyes and mouthed "cliche". Cas brought it back, "On the house for our two lovebirds". Sam shot him a look of embarrassment. Gabe replied, " My boyfriend and I appreciate you're kindness, sir". Sams heart fluttered away as a cheesy grin flashed on his face. Dean jumped up and down throwing his fists in the air as if he had just won the lottery. Cas curtsied and made his way to the kitchen, "that's my boy", he whispered to Dean as he came back. 9:30 came and it was time for Gabe to go home. The two boys got in the back and Dean started the car up. They reached Gabe's house, Sam wanted to be a gentlemen and walk him to his door. They reached the front porch and Gabe spun around and gave Sam his first kiss. Dean hooted and screamed in the car. He was so proud of Sam. Sam got back in the car but this time in the front seat. Dean high fived him, "That's my boy". Sam yelled, "Nailed it!". When they got home Sam excitedly told Cas all about it as they jumped up and down. Cas hugged Sam and told him to go get ready for bed. "I'm so proud of him", Dean recited as he gave Cas a kiss. Cas nodded and led him upstairs. "You know what mood this really gets me in?", Cas winked. "NETFLIX", Dean shouted as he raced him upstairs. They got in their pjs and cuddled as Dean watched Flash and Cas passed out of boredom. Instagram: okazakilfic


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6 o'clock and Dean's alarm clock cut through the silent morning. Dean and Cas continued going to school since Cas moved in. Dean reluctantly got up, he walked over to Sammy's room and knocked loudly on the door. He walked back to his room after he heard the squeak of Sam's mattress indicating he was up. When he got back to the room, Cas was up and picking clothes out. Within half an hour, the three boys were in the car and on their way to school. As usual, Dean walked Sam to his class and then walked with Cas to their first period. They had just sat down when the warning bell rang out causing a stampede of students rushing to get to their classes. Sam loved his first class, Mythical Madness Honors, he got to research legends and folklore with his peers. Dean groaned through the whole 50 minutes of his Algebra II class. Cas rolled his eyes every time he heard his stubborn boyfriend complain. Finally the bell rang out and the halls flooded with hormonal, acne-covered, teenagers. Sam didn't know anybody in his second period and Dean didn't have Cas in his second class. The school day seemed to slowly creep to an end but finally the last bell rang out. Sammy was already at the car when Dean and Cas came walking up. "Can Gabe come over tonight!?", Sam shouted the second they got close to the car. Dean nodded and Sam signaled Gabe, who instantly came running over. Dean rolled his eyes and Cas smacked his arm while shooting him a shut up look. The four got in the car, "Icecream?", Dean suggested as he started the car. They all agreed, Dean stopped by I Scream Creamery, a cheesy horror themed ice cream shop. After they got their ice cream they went home, Sam and Gabe went to their room while Dean made some snacks and Cas did homework. It was Friday night so of course Dean wasn't gonna do his homework until Sunday. A knock sounded at the door, Dean went to open it while Cas shot him a worried glance. He opened it and a man stood there in a stained white t-shirt with ripped jeans and a paper in his hand. "Yes?", Dean mumbled as he looked the stranger up and down. "Have you seen this kid? He ran away about 2 weeks ago", the man said as he held up the paper for Dean to see. It's was a picture of Gabe in dirty clothes with messy hair and a sad face. Dean hesitated for a second before shaking his head. The man noticed the hesitation and said, "Are you sure? Look again.". "No", dean said a little more aggressive now. The stranger mumbled goodbye and walked to the next house. Dean slammed the door shut and yelled for the boys upstairs. "You wanna explain why some dumbass came to my door looking for you", Dean blurted out as the boys walked into the living room. Gabe shifted his weight from one leg to the other and silently stared at the floor. "Dean….it's hard to explain", Sam finally broke the silence. "Well you better explain it now! Are you in some kind of trouble?", Dean asked Gabe again. Gabe nodded. Cas groaned and Dean threw his hands in the air. "What kind of trouble?", Cas asked the boy. "My dad...he...uhhh...he liked to beat on me a lot….my neighbor told me to run and not to look back...the next day my neighbor went missing and I knew it was time for me to get out..", Gabe explained all in one breath. Dean sat down and put his head in his hands. "All of you, in the car NOW", Dean shouted after thinking for a bit. Dean and Cas both had gone through the process of being a foster parent after they had both turned 18. They did so, so they could adopt Sam officially and he wouldn't have to go into the foster system. 20 awkward and silent minutes driving, they reached the local sheriffs department. "Don't make him go back!", Sam and Cas were already shouting at Dean and Gabe was crying. Dean got out and told them to stay in the car. The sheriff was a friend of his dads. "Look I'm in a sticky situation and I need some help", Dean mumbled to the sheriff. The sheriff gave him a troubling look and beckoned him to his office. "What's going on, boy?" the sheriff asked once he closed the door to his office. "I have a little boy who is brutally beaten by his father and is now a runaway, living with me", Dean bluntly stated. "Who?", the sheriff seemed surprised. "Gabriel Rondo", Dean mentioned. The sheriff had a confused look on his face. "There is no Gabriel Rondo in the system, let me check the school's system." The sheriff repeated for Dean as he typed on his computer. "Well I'll be damned…." the sheriff said after a few moments on the computer. "What", Dean said as he shot a look at the sheriff. "This Gabriel Rondo isn't a Rondo kid at all. I recognize the school picture", he said as he shuffled through a box before pulling out an old dusty folder. He gave it to Dean who opened it and instantly became angry. The folder stated that Gabriel was a kidnapped infant, who was taken from the hospital and his mother when he was a newborn. Deans face lit up with confusion when he saw Gabriel's REAL birth certificate. He took off running back to the car and grabbed Cas out of the car. He quickly explained Gabe's story before telling him what he found about his birth certificate. "Gabe's real name isn't Gabriel Rondo….its Gabriel Novak", Dean told Cas. Cas instantly wanted to see the folder. When Cas was 2 his mom abandoned him and his father. "She must have had another kid after she left us", Cas explained. "He's legally ours to keep Cas, but how are we gonna explain to him that he's your little brother?", Dean whispered to Cas. They both looked at the two boys sitting in the backseat….


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Cas shuffled back into the dusty Impala's front seat. "Ice cream?", Cas calmly asked the two boys in the back. The two boys suspiciously nodded after looking at each other for a split second. The car ride to I Scream Creamery was awkwardly quiet. They all stared at the menu for a while, before deciding. Dean opted for BOOberry ice cream with witchcream and cherry eyeballs. The two younger boys wanted Cookies and Scream but Cas didn't want anything. Cas finally broke the silent, "We have to tell you guys something". Sam shot a worried look at Gabe.

"Gabe you're adopted and we found your birth family", Dean blurted out bluntly. Cas smacked his arm before putting a hand on Gabe's shoulder. "What….", Gabe choked on the word. "Who? Why? Where?", Sam spat angrily in his brother's direction. "I'll explain at home. Gabe...he isn't going anywhere but...some things are going to have to change, Sammy", Dean explained calmly. The two younger boys finished their ice cream quickly and were at the car before Cas and Dean could even stand up. Cas and Dean shared a worried look and drove home in silence. The four of them sat on the couch, Sam and Gabe waited impatiently for Dean to explain. "Well when we went to the sheriff we were going to see if Gabe could permanently stay with us…", Cas mentioned. "But when I talked to them...it turns out Gabe that your name isn't Rondo...its", Dean started to explain. "IT'S WHAT?", Gabe blurted out. "Your real name is Novak", Cas mumbled as he shifted his gaze to the ugly carpet in the living room. Gabe was confused as the sheer shock displayed itself across Sam's face. "What's wrong?", Gabe asked Sam. Before Sam could respond, Cas stood up and shook Gabe's hand, "Hi I'm Castiel Novak...your older brother". Ten awkwardly silent minutes passed before Dean broke the silence again, "On the bright side you don't have to go back to that abusive asshole!". He let out an awkward chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. Sam's expression suddenly turned sour, "Wait that means I'm dating my brother's boyfriend's brother!". They all laughed and Cas mentioned, "Well technically you and I aren't blood which means it's not incest". Dean and Sam both said in unison, "EWWWWWW". "What we're saying is, you guys can continue to date or you could end it", Dean concluded. Sam and Gabe looked at each other and then at their feet and then back at each other. "We'll give you guys some space", Cas said as he stood up. "Wait what", Dean whined. Cas shot Dean a look before he reluctantly gave in. The two older Boys listened in from the kitchen.

"What should we do?", Gabe finally broke the silence. "It's gonna be awkward and it's gonna be hard but I'd rather do hard with you than easy with someone else", Sam said as he gasped for a breath. From in the kitchen, Dean whispered to Cas, "That's what she said", which earned him a smack. "I think we should do it", Gabe nodded positively. Sam practically tackled the boy as he wrapped him up in a bear hug. Dean and Cas high fived in the kitchen. Looks like they were all gonna be one...big...happy...dysfunctional family!

***Sorry Chapter 9 is so short and it took so long to publish. I may or may not be discontinuing this story. The Destiel AU has always been my most popular story but it barely gets any views or reviews. If you do not wish for me to discontinue the Destiel AU storyline, please put it in the reviews so that I know how many people would like for me to keep it going. Also please leave in the reviews what other stories you would like me to continue/discontinue and/or write about. You can follow me on Instagram: okazakilfic for spoilers and updates along with short stories that I don't post on this site***


	10. Chapter 10

It's been 6 weeks since the truth about Gabriel came into play. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. It was 8am when the house phone rang. Dean picked it up, it was the sheriff. "Anything I can help you with, copper?", Dean asked. "Hey Dean, is Cas home?", the sheriff replied. "Yeah sure, you need him?", Dean answered back suspiciously. "Nah I just asked for the fun of it….yes I need him". Dean laughed and yelled for Cas. "Yes!?", Cas yelled as he came down the stairs. "Cops after ya", Dean laughed as he handled Cas the phone. "Hello?", Cas mumbled cautiously. "You know that favor ya asked me for a month ago?", the sheriff asked. Cas's face went blank and his voice cold, "Did you find anything?". "A 16 year old girl", the sheriff explained. "And she's-", Cas started to say when Sam walked into the kitchen. "Yes", the sheriff agreed as Cas made his way to the backyard patio. "Where is she?", Cas's voice cracked as the words escaped his lips. "Currently in route to my office", the sheriff replied quickly. "Let me know as soon as she arrives. I'll keep in touch. Remember, this stays between us and only us.", Cas said quickly. "Gotcha. I'll let you know", the sheriff said. The line disconnected. Gabe walked out, "Dean wants to...woah you ok?". Cas smiled, "Ya, what did dean want?". "Dean wants to know what you want for dinner". "Tell him I said tacos", Cas replied. Gabe laughed and cheered at Cas's choice. Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "how many more…", he asked himself. "How many more what, sunshine?", Dean asked making Cas jump. "How many more tortillas do we need? I was thinking about it and trying to figure out if we have enough", Cas blurted. "Okayyyyy then? And yes we do have enough", Dean said raising an eyebrow. After a few awkward moments of silence, "You coming in?", Dean asked. Cas nodded and got up to walk in, Dean put an arm around him. Cas wrapped an arm around his waist, "Lets go make some dinner for 2 hungry teens", Cas laughed. "When did we become the Brady Bunch", Dean sighed. "I have noooooooo idea", Cas shook his head and chuckled. After dinner, Gabe and Sam went back up to their room, Cas and Dean watched Netflix. As the night progressed, Cas grew more and more guilty about not telling Dean about the phone call with the sheriff. As if Dean could read Cas's mind, "What did the sheriff want?". "When?", Cas asked. "Um this morning!?", Dean sat up and looked at Cas. "Oh he just wanted to check in on the whole Gabe situation", Cas lied. "That's it?", Dean furrowed his brow in suspicion. "Yeah why are you asking me like that?", Cas asked. "Like what?", Dean shrugged. "Harsh. Why are you being so cold", Cas crossed his arms and gave Dean an upset look. "Sorry, I'm just tired", Dean mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Cas again. "It's fine", Cas's voice was muffled as he buried his head in Dean's chest. "Sleep?", Dean looked down at the exhausted curly haired boy. Dean's love was suddenly amplified as he stared at the boy slowly falling asleep on his chest. When did his life become this crazy telenovela from hell? One thing Dean knew for sure, he wouldn't change anything if it meant he'd lose Cas. Dean has been in several relationships but something about Cas made his heart ache in a good way. When he laughs his eyes light up in a way that makes Dean go crazy. The way Cas's smile grows bigger every time he looks at Sam or Gabe. Cas may be Gabe's big brother but he's more like a father. Dean respected the way Cas became the two younger boy's parent. It made him feel as if they really are a family. Cas smacked Dean's arm and he snapped out of his trance. "Yeah yeah what?", Dean defended. "What're staring at?", Cas asked. "My happiness", Dean smiled. "I don't understand the Impala isn't in here", Cas joked. Dean rolled his eyes, "come on, let's get some sleep". "But I don't wanna movvveee", Cas whined. Dean put an arm under Cas's knee and under his head and lifted him up. "Woahhhh", Cas yelled as he clung to Dean's shirt. Dean carried his petite boyfriend up the stairs and into their room. He set him on the bed before pulling the blankets up to his chin. "Goodnight, my love", Cas said as Dean climbed into bed next to him. "Night, baby", Dean kissed Cas and wrapped an arm around his waist.

***follow me okazakilfic on Instagram for updates and more***


	11. Author's Note

I have been gone a while, I haven't wrote in a very long time. However, when I returned I noticed there was a lot of reviews and messages asking me to pick this story up again. I am happy to do so, although, I do have other things that occupy my time so please don't fret if it takes a week or so to post a new chapter. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

It was now 9am, Dean slept like a kid who just got back from an amusement park, soundly. Cas slowly lifted the blanket and tried his best to stealthily get out of the bed, without waking Dean up. Dean rolled over suddenly, which brought Cas to an immediate halt, half on the bed and half off. After a few moments Cas began his expedition again. Dean opened his eyes and tried hiding a smile, watching his boyfriend completely slump out of the bed and onto the floor. Cas peered over the edge of the bed to check if he had woken up Dean, and to his avail, he had.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you", he said sad that his plan failed.

"No worries, where were you heading", Dean asked him, slightly propped up on one elbow now.

"The sheriff wants me to come down to the station", Cas nervously stated.

"Why?", Dean confusingly asked.

"Well..", Cas began as he sat on the edge of the bed, "You remember on Monday when you asked me what the sheriff wanted?"

"Uh huh", Dean said nodding his head, slightly suspicious of where this was going.

"Well...he kinda found another one of Gabe's siblings..my siblings. Shes 16 almost 17, and her name is Charlie", Cas spit out the words at supersonic speed and then jumped up and went to the closet to get ready.

"Uh...WHAT NOW!", Dean yelled as he jumped up in pursuit of his boyfriend.

"Yah you can come with me to meet her if you would like", Cas said right as he slammed the bathroom door shut before Dean could squeeze in.

"And you're only telling me this NOW?", Dean yelled, sliding his back down the bathroom door.

Dean got up when he heard the shower head turn on and walked over to the closet to grab a classic Dean-approved outfit. Once he found one, he quickly through it on and made his way into the hallway where he proceeded to bang on Sam's door.

"GET UP WE ARE GOING TO GO MEET GABE'S SISTER AT THE POLICE STATION", Dean casually yelled.

"WHAT?", Gabe yelled as he sprung up from the bed.

"You got 20 minutes to be ready", Dean added.

"WHAT?", Sam yelled, clearly distraught, "my hair!"

"Fine 25", Dean concluded and walked back into his own room where he was surprised to see Cas already out of the shower.

"What no exfoliating routine today?", he asked the man.

"What no flannel?", Cas shot back as he noticed his boyfriends outfit consisted of black jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I knew i was forgetting something", Dean smiled as he rushed back into the closet to find a flannel that would go with his outfit.

Cas rolled his eyes and started to head downstairs. He grabbed a simple mixing bow and began preparing the boys some French Toast. When he had just about added the last piece of fruit to his dishes, the boys rushed down stairs, lured by the smell of Cas' food.

"Woah Betty Crocker over here", Sam laughed as he saw the elegant plates of food Cas had prepared.

"Are you stress cooking again", Dean yelled from upstairs, still trying to find the right flannel.

"No and go with the red one", Cas shot back.

"How'd you know he was looking at the red one?", Gabe asked.

"I didn't but he's got enough up there where you can just say a color and low and behold there's a flannel of that color", Cas laughed.

The boys were fed and out the door just before 10. Dean started up the impala and sped out of the driveway and to the police station.

"We've been spending a little too much time here for my liking", Sam said.

"Yah I have a feeling they're starting to think I'm cute", Gabe jokes.

Dean and Cas just roll their eyes at the two boys. Cas was nervous and Dean could tell, he was fidgeting with his hands again. Dean slid a hand into Cas' and squeezed it for reassurance. Dean knew why Cas was stress, he had a very good reason to be. He had just went from being an only child to finding out he's got siblings across the world. They finally pulled into the police station and parked, Dean hesitated for a second before turning the key and opening the door. Cas was already walking up to the door, the sheriff greeted them as soon as they walked in.

"She's this way", he explained at led them to a back office.

Dean held Cas' hand, he could feel his own heart racing. They walked in, and sitting at an old wooden desk was a girl. She had slightly red hair and piercing green eyes. The first thing Dean noticed was her outfit, she had several articles of flannel on. He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Cas, I am...uh..your brother", Cas said as he walked closer to the new girl.

"I know who you are", she spat.

"Um...how?", he asked, clearly taken aback by the sudden rudeness that protruded from this seemingly sweet girl.

'"I googled you when I was little, I wanted to see who this Cas was that Mom was always going on and on about", she hissed

"I never had a mom, I grew up with a dad", Cas tried to explain.

"I know all about how you abandoned the family, mom told me everything. About how you just wanted to have a city life and a boyfriend and blah blah blah! Traitor!", she yelled at Cas.

"I'm confused", Dean mumbled.

"That makes two of us", agreed the sheriff.


End file.
